Beckett Castle
by staraky
Summary: despertar una mañana y ser consciente de que tu vida ha cambiado para siempre. Querer morir, pero encontrar que aún hay esperanza.


Amanecía en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Un tenue rayo de sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana aquello hizo que sus ojos comenzasen a abrirse. Al principio le costó enfocar, aún se estaba despertando. Cuando por fin logró enfocar del todo, no reconoció nada de lo que aparecía ante sus ojos. Aquella habitación no era la suya, la cama en la que se encontraba no era la que cada noche la acogía y la llevaba con morfeo. Giró lentamente su cabeza y descubrió que en aquella cama había otra persona.

Se intentó levantar sin despertar a su acompañante. Buscó su ropa y salió de aquella habitación.

Se vistió en el pasillo, no recordaba aquella casa, no recordaba cómo había terminado allí. Le entraron unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No podía haber terminado en la cama de un desconocido. Ella no era así.

Salió de aquella vivienda, no esperó el ascensor, bajó todo lo rápido que pudo las escaleras, necesitaba salir de allí.

Respiró nada más pisar la calle, miró a ambos lados esperando encontrar una pista que le dijese dónde se encontraba, pero en aquella calle no había nada que a ella le fuese conocido.

A lo lejos vio aparecer un taxi, lo paró, le dio su dirección y se recostó en el asiento.

-Bonito día el que tendremos hoy – comenzó el taxista a hablar- Nos merecemos un buen día sobre todo después de lo que ha sufrido esta ciudad los últimos tres días.

-Sí, nos lo merecemos – rompió a llorar. Ahora ya sabía lo que había pasado. Recordó todo lo sucedido aquellos tres días que el taxista había nombrado y no lo pudo evitar, rompió a llorar.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – preguntó un tanto asustado el taxista. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Continuaron en silencio hasta alcanzar el destino. Ella pagó y salió.

Su barrio, su edificio, su casa. Pero ahora que recordaba, no quería subir. Sabía que allí no habría nadie esperando. Buscó su móvil, cincuenta llamadas perdidas, multitud de mensajes en el buzón de voz, cientos de WhatsApp, pero ninguno era de quien ella quería. Aquello ya nunca volvería a pasar. Nunca la volvería a llamar, nunca volvería a tener un mensaje de él.

Su móvil sonó, dudó un instante pero finalmente contestó.

-Oh! Cariño, por fin das señales de vida. Nos has tenido muy preocupados- decía una voz sumamente conocida al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento Lanie, siento haberos asustado.

-Kate, ¿dónde estás?

-En la puerta de mi casa –contestaba ella casi en un susurro.

-No te muevas de allí, estoy llegando.

Tan solo dos minutos después Lanie se bajaba de un taxi. Y corría hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. Nada más llegó a su altura la tomó entre sus brazos, era como si le fuera la vida en aquel abrazo.

Kate lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Se ha ido. Castle se ha ido –lograba decir entre sollozos.

-Subamos, necesitas descansar – la forense comenzaba a caminar llevando casi arrastras a su amiga.

Ya en la casa, Lanie buscó un vaso y le llevó agua a su amiga. La encontró echa un ovillo en el sofá. Continuaba llorando.

-Lo siento cariño, siento que todo haya pasado. Siento que no encontrásemos la forma de evitarlo.

-Lanie, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? –preguntaba sin tan siquiera mirar a su amiga.

-Vivir, tienes que seguir viviendo.

-¿Cómo? Mi amor se ha ido y nunca va a volver. No puedo seguir sin él.

-Sí puedes, no sólo puedes es que debes hacerlo – se agachaba y tomando la cara de su amiga entre sus manos la giraba- Recuerda que dentro de unos meses vuestro hijo nacerá. Esa es la razón que tienes para seguir viviendo.

-Nuestro hijo – suspiraba- nunca conocerá a su padre. Nunca sabrá lo mucho que él le quería.

-Lo sabrá, porque todos se lo diremos. Todos le hablaremos de su padre, le diremos lo mucho que le quería incluso antes de que naciera. Le diremos lo mucho que te amaba a ti. Le contaremos que nunca se dio por vencido y gracias a ello lograsteis vivir el amor.

-Oh! Lanie, se ha ido. Castle ha muerto – lograba decir al fin-

-Sí, murió hace dos días. Y no pararemos hasta encontrar al 3XK. No se saldrá con la suya. Los chicos y yo no descansaremos hasta dar con él.

Kate se estiró, se sentó erguida en aquel sofá que tantas veces había sido testigo del amor entre ella y Castle.

-Espero que lo encontréis antes de que lo haga yo. Porque si es al revés, juro que le mataré con mis propias manos. Le arrancaré el corazón como él ha hecho con el mío.

Los meses fueron pasando y aunque ella no había vuelto a ser la misma, aquella mañana Alexis y Martha por fin la veían sonreír.

-Kate, me encanta ver tu sonrisa de nuevo – decía Alexis- ¿Y se podría saber al razón de la misma?

-Lex, cariño. Porque no vas hasta mi habitación y traes la bolsa del bebé – contestaba Kate con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Tres horas después, en una habitación de un hospital de NY se encontraba esperando toda una familia.

Por fin las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron y en la cama que entraba se encontraba Katherine Beckett mirando a su pequeño hijo.

-Familia, os presento a Alexander B. Castle. El hombre de mi vida.

Lanie, Alexis, Martha, Esposito, Kevin, Jenny, Jim e incluso Gates felicitaron a la detective. En aquel momento en aquella habitación reinaba la felicidad.

-Sólo una duda – preguntaba en alto Espo- ¿Qué significa la B?

-Beckett, ese será su segundo nombre.

-Beckett Castle. Me gusta cómo suena – decía Alexis tomando entre sus brazos a su hermano- Hola Beckett, eres precioso. Papá estaría tan feliz de verte. Pero no te pongas triste, esté dónde esté él siempre cuidará de nosotros.

Los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aquel día no las iba a dejar salir. Aquel día por fin después de casi seis meses, ella volvía a sonreír.


End file.
